The Symposium Equation
by Mia.Balzac
Summary: Sheldon consigue dos entradas para asistir a un importante evento, pero debe llevar a una chica. . . . TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por TempestJo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

**NUEVA HISTORIA :)**

A LEER!

.

* * *

Sheldon jugaba con su comida con un poco usual aspecto sombrío. Usualmente se encontraba perturbado o siguiendo un pista de algo que sospechaba, últimamente bromeaba, pero rara vez estaba sombrío.

No debería tener motivos para estar así.

Era uno de los seres humanos más inteligente de todo el planeta.

Pero hoy, definitivamente se encontraba con aspecto sombrío

Leonard le preguntó con un suspiro irritado.

"¿Además del hecho de que no creo que los asistentes de cocina, utilizaran guantes cuando prepararon esto?" Preguntó Sheldon

Leonard suspiró de nuevo.

Raj y Howard continuaron masticando sus comidas en sus bocas, sabiendo que cualquier conversación sobre este tema sería corta solamente si estaban en silencio.

Fue un tanto sorpresivo cuando Leslie Winkle se detuvo en su mesa.

Fue aún más sorpresivo cuando ella no abrió la conversación con un comentario acerca de su reciente derrota en paintball.

Y fue completamente sorpresivo cuando repentinamente se giró hacia Sheldon y le preguntó cómo estaba hoy.

SIN agregarle al final un "Dr Idiota"

Sheldon continúo jugando con su comida en silencio, mientras los otros se detenían a mirarla como si fuera otra.

"Por lo que veo has escuchado" Dijo amablemente Sheldon, cuando fue bastante obvio nadie más iba a contestar.

"¿Que te han dado los últimos dos boletos para los Premios Nobel de Simposio el próximo fin de semana, con la orden directa de mantener los números y de llevar a una fémina?" Dijo Leslie asintiendo. "Si".

"Sin duda deseas ir" Remarcó Sheldon con amargura.

"Estoy disponible, si es que no encuentras otra acompañante" Asintió "Estaré esperando tu mensaje de texto".

Diciendo esto, se alejó.

Tres pares de ojos se giraron hacia Sheldon instantáneamente.

"¿TÚ fuiste invitado?" Graznó Leonard. Él le había echado el ojo a esos boletos hace meses. "¿Estás seguro de que debes llevar una chica?".

Quizás sí hubiera la manera de que pudiera ir. . .

"Sí, tiene que ser un chica, de nuestra especie y no relacionada biológicamente conmigo" Suspiró Sheldon. "Ya pregunté y me dijeron que llevase una chica o que devolviera a los boletos".

"¿Quién recibirá los boletos si es que te retractas?" Preguntó inmediatamente Raj.

"Kripke" Replicó amargado Sheldon. "Razón por lo qué no puedo devolver los boletos".

"Esta bien entonces". Agregó Howard simplemente."Tienes algunas opciones. . . " Se quedó en blanco por un momento. "Una opción". Preparó su próxima cucharada de comida. "Contrata a una prostituta. . . . ¿De no ser que quieras llevar a Leslie?"

Sheldon masculló en respuesta. "Ninguna de esas son opciones apropiadas para mí, como el simposio será en un resort al borde de un lago y las invitaciones vienen con solamente una habitación. No me puedo permitir costear una habitación como esas"

Jugando por última vez con su comida, se levantó y la llevó al basurero, la botó y dejó el resto en el mesón de cosas para ser lavadas.

¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan díficil?

Dejó al resto sin despedirse como usualmente hacia (él los vería luego, ¿de que servía?). Caminó directamente hacia su oficina, donde borró una de las pizarras y cogió un lápiz.

Él realmente quería ir al Simposio.

Y fue solamente mala suerte de qué este año fuera organizado y promovido por uno de los Premiados que tenía esposa, una que disfrutaría de cenas y había aceptado que esta sería su más larga cena

Igual número de hombres y mujeres.

Osea que cada mujer llevaba un hombre y cada hombre una mujer.

De no ser que dicha persona fuera de condición homosexual, en cual caso su acompañante simplemente se considera como su opuesto y los números continúan siendo iguales.

Aquellos que no tengan, fueron avisados de que debían encontrar a alguien.

No se permitían hermanas como acompañantes, menos madres.

No había preguntado acerca de primas, pero el director había dicho. "Nadie relacionado biológicamente contigo"

Primas estaban fuera.

No es que él no tuviera a nadie a quién invitar.

Lentamente destapó el lápiz y situándose en frente en su posición de concentración con una de sus manos descansando sobre el borde de la pizarra.

Por lo que ecuación quedaba así.

**_Att. NOBEL SIM. = SLC PHDx2 + MS _**

_[Simposio de Premios Nobel = Sheldon Lee Cooper PhD, PhD + Mujer Soltera]_

Se la quedó mirando.

Por lo que MS = Mujer soltera.

Y él solamente conocía un par.

Escribió

_Leslie Winkle_

_Amy Farrah Fowler_

_Madre de Leonard_

_Penny_

_Bernadette_

_Stephanie_

Se quedó mirando los nombres.

Él no conocía muchas mujeres.

Fijó la vista en la ecuación nuevamente. Mujeres solteras

Tachó a la madre de Leonard de la lista. Actualmente está saliendo con el chico limpia-piscinas.

Tachó a Bernardette. También estaba saliendo con alguien.

Agregó una variante a su ecuación.

_**Att. NOBEL SIM. = SLC PHDx2 + MS + 1 habt probs  
**__**1 cama. 62 hrs.**_

_[Simposio de Premios Nobel = Sheldon Lee Cooper PhD, PhD + Mujer Soltera + 1 habitación probablemente]  
[1 cama x 62 horas.]_

Tachó a Leslie y a Stephanie de la lista.

Prefería estar en casa viendo a Kripke ir, que pasar 62 horas compartiendo un lugar en su cama con Leslie o Stephanie, aunque sería bueno un médico con quién contar.

Solamente le quedaban dos nombres.

Amy Farrah Fowler sería buena compañia, a pesar de considerar las Neurobiología sobre Física, definitivamente espera ser nominada al Nobel en esa área algún día pronto.

Penny. . . Conocía sus manías y él había compartido espacio con ella con anterioridad, no la misma cama., pero ella practicamente vivía en su apartamento mientras salía con Leonard y cuando se trataba de física, ella automáticamente asumía que él estaba en lo correcto.

Ciertamente era un plus.

Además de eso, tres días con Penny podrían ser posiblemente soportados, mientras que dos horas con Amy Farrah Fowler habían provocado que él se retirara a su cuarto por espacio. Le agradaba forma de pensar, pero no se sentía inclinado a dormir en el mismo lugar que ella.

La tachó de la lista

"Penny será"

Miró la hora en su reloj. Hora de ir a casa. Penny probablemente estaría llegando a casa también. Mejor sería que le informase de la situación para que ella tuviese el tiempo suficiente para empacar.

El simposio no era hasta el próximo fin de semana, pero a Penny le tomaba una extraordinaria cantidad de tiempo empacar.

Y ella requería de nuevas ropas, su atuendo de discotekero no sería apropiado.

Suspiró repentinamente.

Sin duda alguna, él tendría que darle su consentimiento para que ella escogiese algunas ropas nuevas para él, si es que intentaba escoger él la suya.

Se encogió de hombros.

Así debía hacerse.

¡Él debía asistir al simposio!

.

.

.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo fic que comienzo a traducir, que si se dieron cuenta es de **TempestJo** (tierna ella, me permitió traducir otro de sus fics)

Si leyeron **Upside Down** se darán cuenta de que las formas de narración son un tanto distintas :)

Ojala continuen leyendo!

Cariños!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

_**Muahahaha siguienteee capítuloooooo :B**_

* * *

CH

_*knock knock knock*_

Penny.

_*knock knock knock* _

Penny

_*knock knock knock*_

Penny.

Soltó un suspiró y se devolvió hacia la puerta.

Acababa de llegar a casa, había tenido un día infernal y estaba exhausta.

No había nada que deseara más que un baño de burbujas, con una botella de vino y un hombre casi desnudo en la TV.

Casi apenas abrió la puerta al hombre que estaba al otro lado. "¿Sí, Sheldon?"

Él parpadeó. "¿Puedo entrar?".

Ella se apartó un paso de la puerta y le vió caminar hacia el centro del cuarto.

No era un pregunta pequeña al parecer.

La visión del baño ahora parecía más lejana que nunca.

"¿Penny, te gustaría ir al Simposio conmigo?" Preguntó repentinamente, después de haber tomado asiento en su lugar en el sillón de ella. Había pasado por alto el sillón y ella no estaba segura por qué, pero realmente no tenía deseos de saberlo tampoco.

Ella usualmente se sentaba a su lado, se sentía extraño el sentarse enfrente a él ahora.

"¿A un qué?" Replicó ella.

Él la miro seriamente. "A un simposio. Más específicamente al Simposio de Premios Nobel".

Ella parpadeó.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que era eso.

"¿A un qué?" Repitió

Soltó un suspiro. "A una conferencia de cosas. Yo tengo dos tickets, habitación de hotel y comida están incluidas y . . . "

Ella le interrumpió repentinamente. "¿Habitación de hotel?"

"Sí" Contestó él sacudiendo su cabeza.

Ella se acercó un poco más con esperanzas en la mirada. "¿DÓNDE es el simposio?"

Él se recostó hacia atrás un poco, inseguro del por qué ella se le estaba acercando. "En el Resort Golden Lake".

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

Resort Golden Lake.

Siempre deseó ir. . . . Pero estaba completamente fuera de su presupuesto. . . Y ahora ella estaba siendo invitada. . . "Sí".

Él se mostró sorprendido.

"Pero no has escuchado todos los detalles aún" Protesto él, alarmado por su rápida decisión.

Venía preparado para rogar.

"Ok" Se sentó a su lado, olvidándose del baño. "Dime el detalle".

Se aclaró la garganta y giró su rostro hacia ella. "Son tres días. . ."

"Sí" Contestó de nuevo.

Él frunció el ceño.

"Con cenas de gala, precedidos y seguidos de discusiones con las más brillantes mentes de nuestros tiempos".

"Sí," Repitió ella.

Se le quedó mirando. "Tendremos que compartir habitación y no estoy seguro de cuantas camas habrá en ella".

Ella se quedó pensándolo por una fracción de segundo. "Sí".

"Ellos pensarán que eres mi novia".

"Sí".

"¿Sí?".

Rodó los ojos y tomo aire antes de contestarle. "Sheldon. Necesito un descanso. Necesito salir de aquí. Y no puedo pagarlo. Siempre tuve de deseos de ir a aquel Resort. Dormiré en los arbustos del jardín si es necesario. ¡Quiero ir!"

Sheldon sonrió.

Que ella realmente quisiera ir, hacía la siguiente pregunta mucho más fácil.

"Tendrás que comprar ropas nuevas".

"¿Qué?".

Él le repitió. "Tendrás que comprar ropas nuevas. Las que tienes no son apropiadas para cenas de gala"

La mente de Penny se quedó pegada en la palabra "gala" por un segundo.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó él.

"Nada" Sacudió su cabeza. "Iré de compras mañana".

"Yo necesito ir" Replicó él.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó ella.

"Quiero darle el visto bueno a tus atuendos" Dijo.

Ella le dio esa mirada que sugería que le iba a golpear directo en la garganta, por lo que él rápidamente añadió "También necesito ayuda para escoger trajes para mi.".

Ella le dedicó una mirada sospechosa.

"Podríamos ir iguales" Dijo incómodo. "Las parejas lo hacen ¿no?". Dijo antes de lucir triste. "Aunque dudo que pudiéramos encontrar algo que combinase con mi traje a cuadros.

"Gracias a DIOS". Alabó Penny.

Se estuvieron mirando uno al otro por un par de segundos y luego ella asintió. "Sí"

Por tres noches de viaje en el Resort Golden Lake, ella vestiría lo que sea que él quisiera vestir. . . .

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente era sábado y Sheldon se encontró a si mismo al interior de otra tienda.

"Penny, TODAS esas ropas no son aceptables" Gimió.

"¿Por qué? Yo pienso que son lindas" Contestó ella, girando en frente de un espejo en un vestido azul pálido con escote.

"Penny" Escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente, porque ella se veía bien y él la necesitaba a ella a su lado bastante. "No quiero que los Premios Nobel de tercera edad tengan ataques al corazón antes de que yo alcance a hablar con ellos".

Ella dejó de girar. "Oh. ¿Luzco demasiado sexy?".

Él miró sus zapatos.

Ella suspiró. "Ok, tú escogeme algo".

Él sonrió.

La siguiente tienda a la fueron fue una mucho más clásica según la opinión de Sheldon.

Penny comenzó a arrastrar los pies apenas la vio.

"Hablando de la ropa de la abuela". Balbuceó para sí.

Sheldon le hizo callar y comenzó a ver las ofertas.

"Disculpe. Necesitamos tres vestidos largos, de la talla . . . "Hizo una pausa. "Penny, ¿qué talla eres?".

"38"

"38" Repitió él.

Penny diligentemente fue y esperó en el área de los probadores, mientras que la vendedora deambulaba alrededor seleccionando algunos vestidos.

Al final, tres vestidos fueron los escogidos.

Sheldon los había escogido de la vitrina, no la vendedora.

Eran todos largos.

Ninguno tenía escote.

Pero uno tenía escote en la espalda.

Eran simples, pero sutilmente sexy, ajustados pero no a la piel y para sorpresa de Penny, se enamoró de todos ellos.

Ayudó el que cada uno tuviera un efecto interesante en Sheldon.

El primero, un color azul oscuro, le hizo quedar sin palabras.

El segundo un verde profundo, le causó un jadeo.

Y el tercero, el que tenía escote en la espalda, una creación en seda blanca, le proyectó una sonrisa malévola y una ceja levantada.

Interesante. . . .

Después de dos trajes negros, (con tres corbatas que combinasen con sus vestidos) ellos dejaron la tienda.

"Eso no estuvo mal" Dijo Penny cargando sus bolsas.

Sheldon estaba callado.

"¿Qué?". Bromeó ella.

Él suspiró.

Odiaba preguntar. . . .pero. . .

"Tienes zapatos adecuados?".

La expresión se formó en el rostro de Penny fue alegría pura . . ."¡ZAPATOS!"

Ella prácticamente corrió a la tienda de zapatos más cercana, que pasó de ser publicidad a ventas.

Por una vez, ella pudo comprarse cualquier zapato que ella quisiera.

No sólo porque había trabajado turnos extras en estas últimas dos semanas seguidas (con excelentes propinas), Sheldon había insistido en pagar por los vestidos, ya que él los había escogido y además porque no le permitiría vestir alguno de los que ya tenía en casa.

Y agregando el hecho de que él medía un metro, ochenta y dos centímetros de alto, por lo que inclusive con tacones de 10 cms, ella no podría llegar a ser tan alta cómo él y eso era el sueño de toda compradora de zapatos.

Otra hora después ellos abandonaron la tienda, con tres bolsas más . . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y acá tienen otra entrega, espero que les haya gustado este cap, pronto volveré con otro.

Me tome la libertad de convertir las tallas tanto de vestidos como de altura, ya que **TempestJo** utilizó medidas en pie y creo que no todos conocemos la conversión, ya que son medidas que no usamos comúnmente en Latinoámerica.

Anímense a dejar review, ya que yo les doy sus mensajes a la autora **TempestJo.**

Muchos cariños a todos, espero seguir viéndolos por acá!

Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

_**Tercera entrega!  
**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

CH.

No fue hasta que estuvo todo completamente empacado, (día Martes) y cuando estaba comtemplando la idea de llevar audífonos insonorizadores o tapones para oídos y de ese modo bloquear los ronquidos de Penny, fue es lo que hizo a Sheldon darse cuenta de que realmente iba a dormir en la misma cama que Penny . . . .

Si se le hubiese ocurrido antes, ella habría sido tachada de la lista también, sabiendo que Sheldon dormía como Drácula y que aceptaría gustosa dormir en el piso que en la cama con él. Pero su madre, gracias al cielo cuando era niño, le dijo que las mujeres nunca debían dormir en el piso.

Además, la mayoría de los hoteles en los que Penny había estado tenían dos camas tamaño Queen dentro de la habitación, probablemente no sería diferente en este resort, salvo por el valor que sería tres veces, como mínimo.

Ella había preguntado quién se hacía cargo de los gastos y Sheldon contesto que a él no le interesaba, solamente esperaba que la habitación tuviese vista exterior hacia el lago y que no estuviese en el último piso, ya que los últimos pisos siempre eran demasiado calientes, producto del calor.

En base a esa lógica, esperaba también que no le diesen una habitación en la planta baja.

Penny estuvo de acuerdo en lo de la planta baja, pero su decisión más tenía que ver con el hecho de qué en sus experiencia, una habitación en la planta baja, rogaba porque se asomasen; además ella iba a estar rodeada de nerd, posiblemente de la misma clase que Howard Wolowitz y a Sheldon no le gustaba dormir con las cortinas cerradas.

Luego del viaje de comprar, ambos se fueron por caminos diferentes. Penny al trabajo a tomar un turno extra, que luego necesitaría paraque alguién más le cubriese durante esos tres días que estaría fuera. Y Sheldon se fue a imprimir su último trabjo en pequeñas carpetas que seguramente algunas de las personas del simposio estarían deseosas de leer y de eso él estaba seguro.

Estaba bastante seguro y considero pertinente no mencionarselo a Penny, de que esto era una especie de prueba, para ver si es que podría encajar en lo que él consideraba un club privado. Quizás Leonard a pesar del incidente en el ártico no había arruinado sus posibilidades de una pronta nominación después de todo, sólo los había puesto comprensiblemente más cautelosos.

Otra de sus razones para no traer consigo a Leonard.

Ya no podía confiar en él si se trataba de Ciencia.

Penny se había indignado con propiedad cuando se enteró, otra excelente razón para traerla a ella.

Aunque sería incómodo para él, decir que las mismas personas que él había escogido para su equipo de trabajo le había saboteado, sería completamente respetable si Penny lo comentase.

Porque ella no tenía nada que ganar con eso. Nadie podría decir que ella estaba inventando.

No es que eso le importara, claro está.

Pero si sucediera. . .

Penny contaría con el respaldo de su parte, de todos modos.

Sheldon había confirmado su asistencia a primera hora el día Lunes, comentando alegre que no había tenido problemas para encontrar una pareja, sabiendo que tanto Kripke como Leslie Winkle estaban espiando por la ventanilla de ventilación de la puerta.

Los había ignorado a la salida, pero en cuanto estuvo en su oficina sintiéndose a salvo, sonrió.

Él no conseguía molestar a los dos y menos al mismo tiempo.

Y esa noche del Martes, mientras Sheldon debatía sobre la protección que usaría para sus oídos. Finalmente se decidió por llevar ambos y guardándolos en su maleta y ajustándola, se deslizó nuevamente a su cama.

Estaba preparado.

Solamente tomaría sus cosas del baño del departamento por la mañana y estaría listo.

Cuando el olor de la comida se filtró en su habitación, salió a buscar su cena.

"Hola Wolowitz, Koothrapali." Les dedicó una sonrisa mientra se sentaba en su puesto y cogía unos palillos.

Normalmente seria noche de hamburguesas, pero el resto del grupo decidió qué, cómo él no estaría presente en el Jueves de todo puede pasar, solamente por esta vez se adelantaría al día Martes.

Como estaba de buen humor, él había accedido ya que sólo sería por ésta vez.

Estaba completamente seguro que seguirían teniendo su Jueves de todo puede pasar y probablemente un Viernes de todo puede pasar y definitivamente un Sábado de todo puede pasar, pero él no estaría ahí para verles lidiar al trío con la resaca a la mañana siguiente y no es que le importase mucho.

Él estaría a miles de kilómetros de distancia, en un lujoso resort, rodeado por sus pares . . . y por Penny.

Ella entró por la puerta como si él la hubiese atraído y por un segundo él se preguntó si realmente había sido así, él había estado trabajando últimamente en su telepatía.

"¿Empacaste?". Preguntó.

Ella parpadeó. "No nos iremos hasta la tarde del Jueves".

"Sí" Le concedió "Pero ya deberías tener todo empacado".

"Espera un momento". Howard alzó la mano. "¿Tú irás realmente?.

"Bueno, sí" Contestó Penny mirándole extrañada. "Es un fin de semana gratis en un resort, ¿Por qué no habría de ir?".

Leonard bajó la mirada hacia su cena.

"BUENO". Howard sonrió y se acomodó un poco en su asiento. "Quizás tengas que dormir con Sheldon, eso por un lado. ¿Eso no te molesta?".

Penny hizó un globo con su chicle. "Nop".

"¿Por qué eso no te molesta?" Graznó Leonard.

"El resort Golden Lake es un galardonado spa". Dijo sonriendo.

"Estás planeando DORMIR en el spa". Replicó Howard.

Penny le hizó frente. "No, ¿por qué te interesa?" Levantó su mano en señal de advertencia. "No espera, no contestes eso".

"Penny" Suspiró Leonard, mientras Raj susurraba algo en el oído de Howard, ante lo que Howard sacudía su cabeza negativamente.

"La misma cama".

Penny rodó los ojos hacia arriba lo más que pudo y se levantó hablando consigo misma. "Iré a empacar" Murmuró antes de salir del apartamento.

Sheldon le sonrió. "Excelente, Penny".

Apenas ella se fue los tres se dedicaron una mirada picaronsa entre ellos. "¿Por qué dormir conmigo sería algo que le molestase? Fuera de nosotros, soy el que menos probable a toquetearla mientras está en su ciclo de sueño REM".

La idea que se cruzó por su cabeza, ya había pasado antes, pero mientras ella estaba despierta, y él la hizo a un lado.

"Realmente". Dijo poniéndose de pie. "Deberías estar preocupado por mí!"

"¿Crees que Penny vaya a tocarte mientras duermes?" Preguntó con dudas Leonard.

Howard tenía una mirada soñadora en el rostro y Raj parecía tratar de imaginarse eso.

"No seas bobo" Interrumpió Sheldon. "Me preocupa que pueda destruir mi sensible audición con sus ruidos nocturnos".

"¿Qué?" Comentó Howard comenzando a reír.

Leonard respiro profundo y mirando a Sheldon clarificó. "Penny ronca".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno muchas gracias por leer mis actualizaciones, agradezco su apoyo. Descuiden siempre doy sus comentarios a TempestJo :)

Sigamos así por un mundo lleno de Penny y Sheldon :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

**Las canciones del capítulo son: Teeth - Lady Gaga. Nobody sue me, I've nothing to give you.**

**Se agradecen los comentarios y OJO al comienzo del cap. ya van viajando (para que no confundan).**

* * *

CH

_* Show me your teeth. Show me your teeth. Don't want you money. Just want your sex. Take a bite of my bad girl meat. Show me your teeth._*

*_Muestrame los dientes. Muestrame los dientes. No quiero tu dinero. Sólo quiero tu sexo. Toma un bocado de mi carne de chica mala. Muestrame los dientes.*_

Sheldon se estiró por encima y apagó el estéreo" Me rehusó a saber que es lo el sexo le hizo a sus dientes"

La mirada Penny se desvió del camino en frente a ella para mirarle. "¿Qué?"

Le indicó con un gesto los parlantes. "La canción. ¿Existe algo de literatura urbana que establezca la relación entre buena dentadura y habilidades sexuales como las que esta canción menciona? Porque te puedo asegurar que científicamente, la buena dentadura es representante de buena salud, genes y hábitos personales. Dudo mucho de que haya directa relación con las habilidades sexuales".

"Uhhmm" Dijo Penny con calma. "¿Tú me estás preguntando porque eres curioso o para hacer una conversación cortés?

Él le miro espantado. "Soy curioso. Sabes muy bien como me siento respecto a las conversaciones por cortesía. Es un absoluto disparate, una pérdida de tiempo".

Ella se encogió de hombros. Muy bien- "Esta bien. Estoy bastante segura de que la canción trata más sobre morder".

"Morder". Frunció el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?".

"Bueno, ella dice. _"Show me your teeth. Take a BITE of my bad girl meat_" _(Muestrame los dientes. Toma un bocado de mi carne de chica mala)_ Y yo siempre pensé en algo así como tipo Drácula".

"¿Drácula, el vampiro ficticio creado por Bram Stoker que bebía sangre de hermosas mujeres?" Hizo una pausa. "Mmm eso es algo interesante, de hecho si en realidad FUERA el Conde Drácula y que según las historias era un hombre sediento de sangre, realmente él no bebía sangre y fue más por la muerte de cientos de personas que él se ganó esa reputación. . . "

Penny le interrumpió. "Ese era único. Y ya lo sabía en realidad, lo vi en ese programa del 'History Channel" , pero volviendo al tema de la canción. Creo que ella se refiere a un bocado de su amor, más que al hecho de beber sangre".

"¿Un bocado de amor?".

"Tu sabes" Penny le miró de nuevo. "Una marca en su cuello".

"¿Por qué motivo alguién en el mundo querría una marca en su cuello?".

"En la intensidad del momento es un poco difícil darse cuenta" Alegó Penny, deseando repentinamente que salir de esa conversación.

Sheldon le miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué?". Exclamó con un tono de voz que le obligó a mantener su larga lista de comentarios acerca de gérmenes para sí mismo.

Él retiró la mirada murmurando algo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Le desafió con un tono nuevo de voz.

"Estaba diciendo..." Hizo una pausa mirandole antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la ventana nuevamente. "De que si alguién me estuviera mordiendo, espero poder darme cuenta de ello".

Penny se giró a mirarle lo más que pudo antes de tener que fijar la vista en el camino para mantener su posición. De ninguna manera ella moriría en un feroz accidente de automóvil ANTES de estar en el resort de sus sueños- Ella se lo podía imaginar, parada en frente a las puertas plateadas con un iracundo Sheldon a su lado que le decia "Te lo dije".

"¿Te . . . Te gustaría que alguien te mordiera?".

"No, pero si lo llegasen a hacer, espero poder darme cuenta".

"¿Por qué?".

Él sonrió. "En el caso de que pueda informarle al grupo social en el que estoy inmerso, para cuando ellos puedan notar la marca en mi cuello, yo ya habré probado mi hipótesis encontrándola cierta".

"¿Qué hipótesis?" Siseó Penny entre dientes.

"Que el amor duele" Replicó divertido. "Tras lo cual yo diré. **'¡Bazinga!'** " Rió disimuladamente.

Luego se hizo un silencio en el auto por unos segundos y Penny dejó escapar una risa disimulada que se convirtió en carcajada.

"¿Qué?" Sheldon le miraba preocupado por el auto que zigzagueaba peligrosamente.

Ella respiró hondo y trato de calmarse. "Estaba imaginando la cara de Howard" Rió

Hubo un sonido proveniente desde el asiento de al lado y luego otro.

El segundo sonó casi como una risa de verdad.

Penny se volteó a mirarle rápidamente.

Sheldon le estaba con la vista al frente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Se veía lindo.

Ese pensamiento por poco sacó a Penny del camino.

Por suerte, el señal de su resort estaba justo en frente y Penny estaba completamente concentrada tratando de captar con la mirada la primera vista de sus vacaciones paradisíacas.

Cuando sus paradisíacas vacaciones se convirtieron en un resort repleto de ñoños, ella no se dio cuenta y realmente no quería pensar en ello tampoco.

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**El capítulo de hoy es más corto, pero porque así esta dispuesto. Espero les haya gustado.  
Muchos cariños!**

Daré sus comentarios a TempestJo 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

Me alegro que les haya gustado, ahora verán como comienzan los embrollos :)

* * *

CH

Penny contuvo el aliento mientras giraba en la carretera y se introducía por el suave camino que llevaba en dirección al Resort. Un gran portón de acero les bloqueaba el paso y un hombre con un portapapeles se les acercó desde la pequeña oficina que había a uno de los costados.

Penny bajó la ventana.

"¿Nombre?" Preguntó él de modo superficial.

Sheldon se inclinó por sobre el tablero. "Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper, PhD"

El guardia revisó algo en su lista y se dirigió al interior de su oficina, la puerta en frente a ellos se abrió de forma majestuosa.

"Whoow" Susurró Penny. "Es justo como en las películas".

El resto del camino estuvo bordeado por arbustos y flores que se abrían en un amplio espacio al frente de un gran edificio.

Se estacionaron frente de la construcción y otro uniformado se les acercó. "Yo llevaré el vehículo y lo estacionaré" Les informó, acercándose al maletero para ayudarles a sacar las maletas.

Penny se contuvo a duras penas de soltar el grito que crecía en su interior.

Valet de estacionamiento.

¡VALET DE ESTACIONAMIENTO!.

Sheldon iba a ganarse un abrazo por esto.

O al menos un pase libre de sarcasmos ya que no le gustaban los abrazos.

Sheldon lo lucía realmente impresionado mientras entraban al hall. Penny con sus dos maletas color rosa y ruedas, Sheldon una sola maleta grande y negra además de su bolso cruzado, donde Penny sabia que llevaba solamente su computadora y cosas personales.

Se paró en frente al mostrador y pidió la llave de la habitación.

"Oh, por supuesto Sr y Sra Cooper, están en la habitación 317 por el fin de semana, es una habitación encantadora". La mujer en el mostrador se encogió.

Penny y Sheldon la miraron.

"Per..."Comenzo Penny, siendo interrumpida por Sheldon "Es Doctor. soy DOCTOR Sheldon Cooper".

"Oh sí, por supuesto" La mujer se encogió al instante. "!Lo lamento, es sólo que son tan jóvenes!".

Sheldon lució un poco más calmado en cuanto firmó los papeles a su espalda y tomó la llave.

Penny se mantuvo ahí, parpadeando.

¿Señores?.

Sheldon estaba a mitad de camino hacia el ascensor cuando se percató de que estaba solo. Se detuvo y le miró por sobre su hombro. "¿Penny?".

Atrayendo su atención. "¿Sí, cariño?".

Él gesticuló en frente del ascensor. "¿Vienes?".

"Oh, Claro" Penny esbozó una sonrisa gigante falsa y se le unió al ascensor.

Ella guardó silencio durante el trayecto al tercer piso y durante el camino a la habitación.

La habitación de ellos era maravillosa.

Una cama enorme tamaño King pegada contra la pared con puertas de vidrios en el extremo contrario que daba vista hacia el lago. Un escritorio de madera de cerezo y una silla contra la otra pared y una puerta daba acceso hacia el baño.

Un GRAN baño.

Con duchas separadas y una bañera para dos, maquillaje en un tocador separado.

con funciones diferentes para cada lado.

Penny los cogió todos, antes de girarse a ver a Sheldon con la mirada entrecerrada y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Entonces, Sheldon. . . ."

Él apenas si alzó la vista desde lo que había en su computadora. "¿Sí?".

"¿No dirás nada?".

"¿Sobre qué?".

Él parecía confundido y ella podía verle presionandose en recordar en su memoria, repasando los momentos recientes. "Ohhh". Dijo finalmente.

"¿Sólo un Ohh?".

"Te había dicho que posiblemente ellos pensarían de que tu eras mi novia". Le recordó, volviendo a su computadora.

"Si. . "Golpeó con su palma el escritorio a un costado de él. "Pero tú no me dijiste que les dijiste que soy tu ESPOSA",

Sus ojos azules le miraron con inocencia. "No lo hice".

"Entonces, ¿Qué fué lo que les dijiste?" Insistió.

"Dije que traería conmigo a Penny" Se puso de pie. "Cómo no dí tu apellido, supongo que ellos tomaron el mío". Indicó algo a su lado, un paquete con dos nombres en él. "Mira, si hasta nos hicieron etiquetas con nuestros nombres".

Levantó el de ella que decía "Señora Penny Cooper".

Ella se quedo parada ahí.

Mordiéndose el labio.

"Ok". Susurró. Su explicación tenia sentido, de una extraño modo y de todas maneras a ella no le importaba ser llamada como su novia por perfectos desconocidos, realmente esposa no estaba tan lejos en su escala de rarezas tampoco. Además que Penny Cooper sonaba mucho mejor que su propio apellido, por lo que . . . . "¿No te molesta?".

Él le miró confundido nuevamente. "¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Mientras ellos pronuncien MI nombre de forma correcta, no me importa".

Penny asintío y abrió el bolsillo de su maleta para sacar su propia computadora y alcanzarsela a él para que la conectase. "Está bien, cariñito. Yo seré tu esposa. Creo que inclusive tengo un anillo que podría usar en mi bolso de maquillaje". Dijo antes de guardar silencio.

Sheldon se congeló. "¿Un anillo?, ¿Para qué necesitarías un anillo?".

Ella rodó los ojos hacía arriba tanto como pudo, que casi juraría pudo verse el cerebro por dentro. "Sheldon, la gente casada usa anillos. Tú no querrías que tus pares pensasen que eres un tacaño que no fue capaz de comprarle a su esposa un anillo, ¿o si?":

Él parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Por qué estaría yo casado?".

Ella apuntó a la sus nombres en la tarjeta, esperando a que comprendiera.

"Oh" Se puso pálido. "Oh. . .Ohhh Dios. Tengo que cambiar mi estado sentimental en Facebook".

"¿QUÉ?" Le graznó Penny.

"Bueno, tengo algunas de esas personas en mi página de Facebook, y no puedo tenerles revisando y viendo . . . . " Cerró la computadora por un segundo. ". . . eso".

"Sheldon" Jadeó Penny.

"Nos casamos en las Vegas" Suplicó. "No sé por qué. ¿Por qué nos casamos Penny?".

"Necesito un trago" Susurró ella.

"Sí" Agregó. "Estabamos ebrios y nos casamos y fue por eso que pudimos tener coito sin que mi madre nos amarrase contra un tren. Excelente idea Penny".

"¿Nos acostamos?" Penny se sentó en la cama con los ojos abiertos.

"Por supuesto". Sheldon le miro escándalizado. "!Teníamos que consumar nuestro matrimonio¡".

"Oh Dios Mío" Susurró para sí Penny "¿En qué me vine a meter?".

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno chicos ese fue el capítulo de hoy, espero hayan quedado contentos con la entrega, me gusta mucho la forma en que la aceptaron y espero poder seguir traduciendo los diferentes fics de TempestJo :)

Próximamente Capítulo 6, yo creo que e días les actualizo de nuevo.

Cariños!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

Solamente diré ahhwwww :3

* * *

CH

Penny se paró frente a la cama y abrió su maleta, sacando sus vestidos cuidadosamente doblados para colgarlos en el closet. Luego de que Sheldon hubiese pasado por ellos, ella no quería usarlos por completo arrugados. Especialmente no como su esposa.

"¿Sheldon?" Le llamó repentinamente a sus espaldas. "Sabes que podriamos solamente bajar al mostrador principal y decirle que cometieron un erro. No tenemos que pasar por esto" Sheldon odiaba mentir. Ella estaba segura de que él saltaría en la idea de inmediato para no tener que hacerlo.

Cuando él se mantuvó en silencio, ella se giró un poco para verle la cara.

Se encontraba mirando su computadora perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Le habría escuchado siquiera?.

"SHELDON".

"Te escuché" Murmuró. "Estaba pensando en ello. He decidido que no. Tengo la certaza de que ésta invitación es un tipo de prueba para ver si estoy listo para recibir un Nobel y no me gustaría repetir el . . . " Tomó aliento. ". . . fiasco que fue mi expedición al Ártico, teniendo que retractarme de algo que ya había dicho o caer en negarlo". Se giró para mirarle de forma repentina. "A no ser que fingir estar casada conmigo es algo que sientas este por sobre de tus capacidades actorales".

"¿MIS capacidades actorales?" Penny replicó furiosa. "Ohh, estoy en eso, Querido".

"¿Querido?". Sheldon parecía curioso. "Eso es nuevo. _Dulzura_ y_ Cariño_ salen de tus labios con asombrosa facilidad, pero no creo que antes te haya escuchado decir _'Querido_' antes". Tipeó en su computadora unas veces y soltó su risilla particular. "Me gusta, Querida".

Ella vió sus labios curvarse y sus cejas levantarse. ¿A Sheldon le gustaba que ella le llamase querido? ¿Quién iba a pensar eso?.

"Ohh, ohh" Sheldon guardó silencio repentinamente.

"¿Qué?" Se cruzó la habiatación en un instante para ver la pantalla del computador.

Justo abajo de donde decía "SHELDON LEE COOPER PHD, PHD a pasado cambiado su relación sentimental a CASADO" había un comentario de Harold.

Que decía : ¿Que demonios? ¿Tú con Penny?.

Casi instantaneamente apareció otro de Raj: ¡JA! Paga Wolowitz.

"No puedo creer que hayan apostado sobre nosotros" Siseó Penny.

"No puedo creer que Wolowitz este maldiciendo en mi muro de facebook" Alegó horrorizado Sheldon. "¡Mi MADRE leerá esto!"

Ambos se congelaron.

"¿Tu madre?"

"Estoy muerto" Susurró Sheldon pálido del terror. "Voy a ser atado a un tren y arrastrado por todos los campos de Texas".

"Sheldon" Penny trataba de calmarle. "Tú madre no te va a matar por haberte casado. Yo le agrado ¿lo recuerdas?"

"No fue en una iglesia" Le siseó.

"Sí, si lo fue". Penny trataba forzosamente de recorda la última vez que estuvo en Las Vegas. "Fue en la . . . .La Pequeña Capilla Blanca".

"¿No recuerdas el nombre?". Le regañó.

"Ese ES su nombre".

"Oh . . OH Bueno, eso servirá" Tipeó rápidamente para darle a Wolowitz y a Raj un strike. "Querida". Agregó para luego decir. "Me gusta eso".

Penny se giró para verle con una expresión graciosa en el rostro. No sólo habían metido la pata con la mentira, sino que él le había llamado_ 'Querida'_ y a ella le había gustado.

"Oh a propósito" Sheldon usó el tono de voz que indicaba mencionaría algo irrelevante. "Cambie tu estado sentimental también".

"¿Hackeaste mi página de facebook?".

"Oh por favor" Dijo rodando los ojos. "Penny Rosa dificilmente puede ser considerado contraseña.

"Te voy a demandar" Le amenazó.

"No puedes". Replicó con calma sacando algo de uno de los bolsillos de su bolso de mano y pasándoselo a ella. "Estamos casados. Todo lo mío es ahora tuyo".

Era un anillo.

En una cadena.

"¿Es ese el anillo por el que Leonard y tú estuvieron peleando?".

"Sí, pero él cree que lo tiene escondido y no es así". Sheldon sonrió. "Lo que tiene él es una replica que compré por E-Bay. Es demasiado pequeño para un hombre pero quizás te pueda quedar a tí y por lo menos luce como una argolla de matrimonio".

"¿Siempre le andas trayendo contigo?" Preguntó.

Él le miró atónito. "¡POR SUPUESTO! ¿Acaso crees que lo dejaría en casa para que en cualquier momento Leonard tratase de encontrarlo?"

Penny sonrió. Sheldon ya sonaba como Sheldon de nuevo, por lo menos algo tenía sentido. Se enfocó en la otra información que él le dió.

"¿Todo lo tuyo es mío?"

Él abrió los ojos. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque mi PAPA está en MI facebook también, por lo que yo apagaré mi teléfono celular ahora y saldré a ver el Spa"

Sheldon parecía confundido nuevamente.

"Y necesitaré tu tarjeta Visa querido" Sonrió. Realmente no la iba usar, ella había trabajado turnos extras y tenía dinero, pero la tentación de alterarle era demasiado grande como para resistirse.

Pero se olvidó de con quién estaba hablando. Su falso marido. A quién realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto el dinero mientras él tuviese lo que necesitase.

Se la entregó con facilidad. "He escuchado que tienen maravillosos masajistas. Vuelve a las 17:00 pm para poder arreglarnos para la cena". Hizo una pausa y sonrió para sí mismo. "Querida".

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias una vez más por leer y por esas personitas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, alertas y demases :) Recuerden agregar a TempestJo, porque es todo su idea :B**

**Cariños!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

Mensajes, mensajes everywhere!

* * *

CH

El spa había sido maravilloso.

Sheldon tenía razón sus masajistas eran de primera categoría. Cuando ella caminó buscandoles, y le preguntaron su nombre, ella contestó 'Penny Cooper' sin siquiera dudarlo.

No era para sorprenderse, ya que había estado en la punta de su lengua y saltanto en su cabeza como uno conejo en primavera. Señora Penny Cooper, Señora Penny Cooper, SEÑORA Penny COOPER. . .

Ellos ni siquiera dudaron o le preguntaron por su identificación, solamente le preguntaron que quería y le dieron un masaje en la espalda por alrededor de 30 minutos, cosa que como le comentaron, le prepararía para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder esta noche.

Ella casi les creyó.

Pero ellos no conocían a Sheldon, por lo que no tenían idea de lo que hablaban.

Aunque HABÍA sido un muy relajante pensamiento.

El resort lucía casi vació cuando ella se devolvió subiendo por las escaleras para evadir el ascensor, teniendo así una excusa para poder ver el resort por sí misma y retrasar la hora de ir a vestirse. Casi lo había logrado cuando el anillo brilló en su tercer dedo (Sheldon le había dicho que los pulgares no eran dedos) izquierdo cuando se afirmó en la barandilla.

Para cuando llegó a su piso, casi esperaba verlo ahí aterrorizado.

Sin embargo, ya que el anillo era efectivamente el original de la película, aquel que Sheldon atesoraba, no debería haber duda de que su matrimonio era real. En una habitación llena de personas que reconocerían el anillo, ella tuvo la seguridad de que él díficilmente se alejaría de su lado por el temor de qué alguién se lo robase.

Para todas las otras personas, esto pasaría como que no puede estar lejos de ella.

Ella abrió la puerta de la habitación al deslizar la tarjeta y entró. "¿Sheldon?".

La puerta del baño se encontraba abierta y él le observaba asomando la cabeza por esta, tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto con crema de afeitar. "¿Penny?".

Ella parpadeó.

Aparentemente él no estaba usando nada más que una toalla.

Ella se encontró avanzando hacía él para ver si era posible o si solamente se lo estaba imaginando.

Él caminó de regreso al baño.

Ella afirmó su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.

Sip.

Sheldon estaba en toalla.

El la miró por el espejo mientras continuaba afeitandose. "No se supone que no puedes estar en el baño mientras yo este".

"No lo estoy". Replicó Penny. "Mis pies están firmes dentro de la habitación".

"Tu cabeza está en el baño".

"Soy tu esposa, superalo".

El parpadeo y frunció levemente. Le abría gustado darle un strike en ese momento, pero siempre le habían enseñado que no debía dárselos a su mujer y mientras estaba pensando en lo seguro de hacerlo, cosa que de ser así y si él tratase, Penny probablemente le castraría, pero él no estaba muy seguro y no tenía tiempo para llamar a su madre y preguntarle.

Entrecerró la mirada. "Tu padre me envió un mensaje por Facebook".

Penny se congeló. "¿Es necesario que lo lea?".

Sheldon le miró con dudas. "Es acerca de rodeos, aparentemente no de la clasificación junior".

Ella infló las mejillas y exhaló.

"Muy bien". Él continuó. "También recibí uno de tu madre inmediatamente después, donde me daba la bienvenida a la familia y me preguntaba si es que viviría contigo o si es que tú vivirías conmigo y le dejaríamos a Leonard tu apartamento en caso de que necesitásemos espacio para la habitación del bebé". Miró a Penny con seriedad. "Ella dijo y citó '_Oh , no puedo esperar a ser abuela' "._

_"_Oh Dios". Susurró Penny. "Ella cree que me embarazaste".

"Ohh" Dijo Sheldon mientras se quedaba pensándolo. Luego levantó la afeitadora y miró su rostro nuevamente, preparándose para terminar de afeitarse. "Sal, querida".

Penny asintió y se fue a sentar a la cama.

Sheldon en toalla. no estaba mal. No estaba para nada mal.

Algo estaba sucediendo en su estómago y la asustaba algo más que sólo un poco, por lo que decidió asustarse un poco más a sí misma.

Mensaje de Howard: Penny gatita cochinona, ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que llevan esto a escondidas? ¿Tú sabes que yo lo puedo hacer mejor verdad?

Mensaje de Raj: Felicitaciones Penny, si sientes la necesidad de bajar el tamaño dela colección de comics de Sheldon. ¡LLAMAME!

Mensaje de Papá: Penny. Llama a tu madre. Está histérica. Quizás deberías volver de nuevo a la granja.

Mensaje de Mamá: ¡Estás casada! ¡Y con ese teórico del qué hablas todo el tiempo! Ni siquiera me habías contado que estaban saliendo. ¿Es romántico? ¡Los tranquilitos como tu sabes bajo esa capa de hielo tienen un volcán! Pero estoy segura de que ya lo sabes. ¿porque lo sabes, verdad? Quiero detalles. Espero te hayas tomado una foto, quiero ver a mi pequeña en boda y además ¿cuando es tu fecha de parto? Necesito saber comenzar a hacer la manta.

Mensaje de Mary Cooper: Quiero un nieto, estoy rezando por ustedes.

Mensaje de Leonard: ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA? ¿SOLAMENTE PORQUE TE DIJE QUE TE AMABA ANTES DE QUE ESTUVIERAS LISTA; TU VAS Y TE CASAS CON SHELDON?

Su muro de facebook estaba llgo de felicitaciones de personas con las que apenas compartía, y algunos signos de interrogación de aquellos que sí, una carita triste de un ex novio que le había estado llamando hace poco.

"¿Sheldon?" Llamó por lo bajo. "Tu madre quiere nietos".

"Dile que le diga eso a Missy" Replicó él.

Penny sacudió su cabeza, Nones. De ningún modo ella le diría a Mary Cooper eso.

Ella deseaba ir al cielo algún día.

"Pero es que madre, querido" Alegó dulcemente, cerrando la computadora. Ahora que estaba completamente aterrada, era tiempo de alistarse para meterse en una habitación llena de gente mucho más inteligente que ella.

Sacó su vestido azul del clóset y fue al recientemente desocupado baño.

Al menos allí eran todos más tontos que Sheldon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yo al menos disfruté de este capítulo sobre todo con los mensajes :)**

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar su saludito a la autora original TempestJo.

**Cariños! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

Morirán con este capítulo!  
YO lo hice :B

* * *

CH

***knock knock knock* **

¿Penny?

***knock knock knock* **

¿Penny?

***knock knock knock***

¿Penny?

Ella suspiró y abrió un poco la puerta del baño para dar un vistazo. "¿Sí, Sheldon?".

Tenías su mano cubriéndole los ojos y su otro brazo extendido hacia el frente, sujetando el vestido blanco en su dirección. "Penny, ¿Podrías usar este vestido por esta noche?

Ella se arrugó. Quería usar ese vestido de último, la última noche en caso de . . .. bueno, no estaba segura en caso de qué, pero la idea la tenía ahí. "¿Qué?".

"Mi madre me envió un mensaje por Facebook y quiere ver fotos de la boda, Meemaw irá a su casa ésta noche y quiere mostrarle a ella mi día especial". Respondió quedo.

Penny pudo saber por el tono de voz que la enormidad de lo que habían hecho le estaba pesando, aunque fuera un poco. Ella se sintió mal por él, podría ir a casa y decirles a todos que no había funcionado y que a nadie de su familia de importaría. La familia de Sheldon probablemente habían perdido la esperanza de verlo casado cuando dejo la escuela en 5to grado. Y de pronto ella quiso que esto funcionase, por él.

"Esta bien". Susurró, tomando el vestido que le ofrecía. "Mi madre también quiere ver fotografías, así que . ..¿por qué no llamas a recepción y averiguas si pueden traernos algunas flores que sirvan como bouquet (ramo) y quizás envíen alguien para que tome unas fotos con tú cámara digital? ¿Tiene la aplicación de subirlas a internet de inmediato verdad?.

Sheldon pareció meditarlo un poco. "Por supuesto que sí, ¿Para que compraría una que no la tiene?.

"Bien." Dijo Penny cerrando la puerta de a poco. "Salgo en un minuto, querido"

Ella vío los labios de Sheldon hacer una pequeña mueca cuando le llamó querido nuevamente, ahí cerró la puerta por completo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella?.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo viendose a sí misma frente al espejo. Estaba ayudando a un amigo. Su mejor amigo. Y quizás solamente estuvieran casados por este fin de semana y no propiamente tal, pero que diablos, ella haría esto como si fuera real.

Esta sería la única ocasión que en le tomarían fotos como novio. Probablemente terminarían siendo también las únicas fotos de boda que ella querría volver a ver nuevamente.

Ella se puso el vestido blanco y se miró frente al espejo.

Estaba lista.

Penny caminó hacía el cuarto y le sonrió a él, estaba en la puerta con su cámara, lucía levemente aburrido salvo por su mirada.

Él la volvió a mirar en ese vestido y sus cejas se arquearon de nuevo, seguidas de la misma sonrisa.

"¿Listo, Dr Cooper?" Preguntó ella deteniéndose a su lado.

"Después de usted. Sra Cooper" Le abrió la puerta. "Las flores esperan por nosotros en el jardín trasero. Me han dicho que esta es la mejor locación para fotos de este tipo y si nos apuramos no llegaremos tarde a los aperitivos.

El jardín era hermoso y las flores que le entregaron a Penny eran completamente blancas, del mismo color que su vestido.

El empleado del resort le aseguró a ellos que él ya había tomado fotografías antes y que de hecho tenía la misma cámara que Sheldon tenía y sabía usarla con propiedad, agregó ante la cara de duda de Sheldon.

En poco tiempo una serie de fotografías fueron tomadas, ambos parados uno frente al otro, mirándose mutuamente cuando les dijeron y dejando de mirarse cuando les dijesen.

Estaban por terminar la sesión cuando Sheldon comenzó a verse incómodo. Él lo había hecho bien, sin alegar cuando el fotógrafo le dijo que le tomase de la cintura o que descansase su mentón sobre su hombro, tomar su mano para mostrar el anillo. (Leonard se iba a volver loco susurró Sheldon, pero esas no fueron sus palabras exactas)

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó calmadamente Penny.

"Como éstas son fotos de boda, yo sabía que supuestamente debían haber algunas del novio, osea YO, besando a la novia, es decir, TÚ" Le susurró en respuesta.

"No tenemos que hacerlo si es que no quieres" Le contestó ella.

Se detuvo en frente a ella por un nanosegundo y luego sacudió su cabeza. "Meemaw estará esperando verlas".

Penny asintió. "Esta bien".

Y fué asi con el fotógrafo haciendo clicks, que ella deslizó las manos alrededor de su cuello y él las deslizó por su cintura y de forma casi tentativa sus labios se unieron.

Mantuvieron la pose por algunos segundos, Sheldon inclinando su cabeza ligeramente para estar un poco más cerca y cuando el fotógrafo cogió la foto, ellos se separaron ligeramente sonrojados.

"Estamos listos" Dijo tendiéndole a Penny la cámara y retirándose.

Sheldon de inmediato se sentó cerca, con múltiples tics nerviosos, que le hacían parecer loco.

"¿Todo esta bien, querido?". Preguntó Penny revisando rápidamente las fotos.

"No" Contestó raudo. "Detesto que me tomen fotografías, a no ser que sean para alguna publicación que haya escrito".

"Oh" Penny se sentó a su lado y le mostró las fotografías. "Y eso es porque eres MUY fotogénico".

"Por supuesto que lo soy" Hizo un sonido nasal con desdén. "Pero eso no significa que me tenga que gustar".

Juntos escogieron rápidamente un puñado de fotos y las subieron a sus cuentas de Facebook y devolvieron la cámara y las flores a donde correspondía.

Sheldon se veía apresurado. "Las puertas del banquete se abrirán en un minuto con cuarenta y cinco segundos. Espero que podamos llegar antes de que los buenos asientos se hayan acabado.

"¿Ellos no ordenan los asientos?".

"Oh, eso sería bueno". Comentó tranquilo ante el pensamiento. "Mientras no nos sienten al lado de los Grimsorfs".

"¿Los Grimsorfs?"

"Si" Aseguró Sheldon. "todo lo queél habla es acerca de sí mismo y de su trabaja, trabajo que se encuentra ala par de el de Leonard, por lo que es . . . ." Le dirigió una mirada expectante a Penny.

Ella le miró de vuelta en blanco.

"¿es. . . ?". Le insistió nuevamente.

"¿Menos importante que el tuyo?". Respondió adivinando.

Sheldon le sonrió. "No era la respuesta que estaba buscando, pero es una completa verdad" Él sujeto la mano de ella que estaba cogida de su brazo cuando vió a otra pareja pasar y llevar esa posición.

"¡Bieeen!" Penny hizo un intento de sonrisa.

OH DIOS MIO, ellos de verdad iban a hacer esto.

Ella acababa de subir fotos en Facebook en un álbum bajo el nombre de "Sheldon y Penny por siempre".

Y las fotografías lucían hermosas.

Ellos llegaron cuando las puertas acababan de ser abiertas y ella fue escoltada al mundo de las Ciencias y de los altos CI (Coeficiente Intelectuales) con su tarjeta de nombre leyéndose claramente "Sra. Penny Cooper" con su falso marido cerebrito a su lado.

.

.

.

* * *

Yiiiiiaaa!  
Me encantó traducir este capítulo :b

Lo encontre genial, espero que les haya gustado, se vienen mejores!

Ahora tardaré un poquito más en subir los capítulos traducidos por que comencé mi periodo de prácticas en hospital hasta los primeros días de diciembre y tengo cero tiempo o vida :( pero queda menos!

Gracias por los mensajitos, son muy buenos.  
Sigan leyendo que yo seguiré dando sus mensajitos.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

Chicos mil disculpas por la tardanza pero tuve un fin de semestre mega intenso en la universidad, ya que me correspondió ser del último grupo que iba a rotación por Hospital (1 mes completo) y cuando aún no salía de eso tuve mi ronda de exámenes. Pero eso ya pasó y ahora a lo que nos convoca!

Disfruten que sé lo han estado esperando con ansias :D

* * *

CH.

Leonard lanzó un puñetazo contra la puerta, lanzando además una maldición, ya que dolía mucho más de lo que parecía doler en las películas.

Tenía la certeza de que cuando el estado sentimental de Sheldon cambió era porque había algún error, o quizás Kripke estaba jugándole alguna broma a Sheldon nuevamente, pero cuando Penny cambio su estado también comenzó a preocuparse.

Comenzó a pensar.

Penny no habia puesto mucha resistencia en pasar el fin de semana lejos con Sheldon

Sola

Con Sheldon.

Compartiendo CAMA con SHELDON.

Ella había inclusivo lucido más interesada cuando le cambiaron un turno accidentalmente en el Cheesecake Factory

O cuando ellos pasaron de su noche de Martes ahi.

Los Martes en la noche cuando Sheldon llegaba puntual y ordenaba una hamburguesa que solamente le parecía aceptable para comer cuando Penny se la traía.

¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estaba sucediendo esto?.

Si él hubiese colgado la ropa interior de Penny en los cables, no estaría vivo para contarlo en estos momentos.

Y como solía suceder Leonard había comenzado a sobrepensar las cosas.

Para cuando Raj y Howard aparecieron bromeando sobre alguna otra cosa, él ya se encontraba furioso.

"¿Saben qué? Iré a allí mismo". Les dijo subiendose las gafas por el puente de la nariz. "Voy a entrar allí y le diré a toda la gente del lugar que están mintiendo, ¡Que Penny en realidad me ama a mí!".

"Claro, que ella no lo esta" Replicó Howard sentandose en el sillón. "Es por eso que ella terminó contigo".

"Si." Concedió Raj serio. "Ella ama a Sheldon. ¿Acaso no viste sus fotos de la boda?".

"¡¿QUÉ?!." Gritó Leonard, corriendo hacia su computadora.

"¿QUE?" Gritó Leonar corriendo por su computadora. Desde el primer mensaje de Penny, solamente habia revisado un par de veces esperando una pronta respuesta con la explicación correspondiente y donde ella insistiría de que entre ella y Sheldon NUNCA habría nada.

Me mostró horrorizado por lo que vió.

Penny en un vestido blanco, con un ramo de flores blancas, acompañada de Sheldon vestido en un traje negro, quién estaba mirándole hacia abajo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en los labios.

Penny mirando a los ojos de Sheldon y con su mano, su mano izquierda acariciando suavemente su mejilla luciendo una banda de oro en su dedo anular. Y Sheldon. . . .Sheldon le estaba mirando, sin TICS.

Sheldon con un brazo enroscado alrededor de su cintura y sus labios presionándose contra su cabello, mientras le susurraba algo, algo que pusó una mirada burlona en los ojos de Penny.

Sus manos juntas, entrelazadas enseñando la argolla.

Ambos sentados en una banca con las cabezas juntas.

Ambos riéndose de algo.

Penny sujetándose de su brazo y la mirada de él descansando sobre su rostro como si ella fuera la pieza que le faltaba para demostrar la teoría de las cuerdas.

Y la última . . .

Penny rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, su rostro elevado hacia él y la boca de él fusionada con la de ella.

Ellos lucían como una verdadera pareja de enamorados

Lucían perfectos.

"Amigo ¿viste ese anillo?" Comentó Raj por sobre su hombro. "Luce idéntico al anillo que tu enviaste de vuelta. Debe jaberlo comprado para si".

"¿A quién le importa?" Replicó en voz baja Howard. "Me pregunto cuanto costaría que Penny me mirase de esa manera?".

Leonard cerro el computador de forma brusca. "Ellos mienten, debe estarlo".

Howard sacudió su cabeza. "No lo están. Ya lo revisé. Fueron registrados como casados en esa pequeña capilla en las afueras de Pasadena temprano."

Raj asintió con la cabeza. "Es verdad. Sheldon y Penny están casados de verdad".

Leonard golpeó la puerda nuevamente y se deslizó por ella, murmurando algo acerca de necesitar estar muy, muy borracho.

"Me pregunto que dirá Sheldon cuando se entere" Dijo Howard tranquilamente.

"¿Que tú hiciste eso y los registraste?" Preguntó Raj.

"Sip". Howartd sonrió. " En realidad les hice un favor. Tú sabes que la madre de Sheldon se habría fijado en eso".

"Un millón de dolares a que queda en un estado de shock catatónico y no habla por tres días" Replicó Raj. " Y luego seguirá casado con Penny de todos modos".

Howard volvió a mirar la fotografía en su teléfono móvil y sonrió. "Es un trato. Doscientos dolares a que me agradece por haberle salvado del problema".

"Trato hecho". Raj abrió la puerta. "Ahora vamos por unas nenas".

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Feliiz Navidad!  
Espero hayan tenido unas lindas fiestas, he aquí mi regalo atrasado, quería subirlo ayer pero mi notebook estaba con todas las mañas, asi que me rendí y dejé de intentarlo.**

  
Espero les haya gustado. yo aluciné recordando las fotos :B  
Proximamente :B Y si Dios quiere abra uno para Año Nuevo y para los Reyes tambien (osea la primera semana de Enero)

Muchos cariños, recuerden pasar por el fic original y dejarle su comentario navideño a **TempestJo** :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

**Nota de la autora: Nunca he jugado Age of Conan, así que inventé nada más.**

Espero les guste esta nueva entrega :D

UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO !  
QUE SEA LLENO DE ALEGRIAS; BENDICIONES; EXITOS Y AMOR SOBRETODO!

.

* * *

CH.

Ellos realmente no habían hablado de la cena hasta fueron a la cama. Era espaciosa, estaban uno junto al otro pero cada quién con buen espacio, cosa que era buena, ya que estaban jugando Age of Conan y Penny tenía tendencia a ponerse un tanto. . . agresiva mientras jugaba.

Estaban esperando a uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba lejos del teclado (ocupado) cuando Sheldon rompió el silencio. "Parece que disfrutaste por tu cuenta esta noche, Penny".

Ella asintió. "Lo hice, Y fue divertido. Me agrado mucho Sophia, su trabajo es fascinante".

"Ella es una sexóloga" Sheldon apartó la mirada de su computadora para mirarle de nuevo pícaro.

"¡Lo sé! Chilló Penny. "¿No es es genial? Yo debería ser sexóloga". Ella le miró por el rabillo del ojo. "Ella dice que cree haber contribuido con que su esposo ganase el premio Nobel dos años atrás, ellos estaban probando un serie de nuevas técnicas en ese momento para un trabajo suyo y algunos de ellos parecieron mejorar la función cerebral, permitiéndole de este modo seguir avanzando".

El jugador volvió al juego y Sheldon con saña destruyó un troll.

"Pegale. Ctrl8" Le ordenó a Penny.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?". Preguntó ella, peleando de forma desesperada con un troll del doble de su tamaño.

"¡Por Dios Santo!" Regaño, cruzándose y apretando el botón él mismo mientras que simultáneamente mantenía su caracter peleando.

Y rayo de luz brillante salió de su espada e incineró al troll

"Ohh GENIAL" Penny lo hizo de nuevo. "Gracias, querido".

"¿Contestaste alguno de todos los mensajes de facebook?" Preguntó Sheldon unos minutos después.

"Nop" Contestó. " ¿Y tú?".

"Sólo el de Missy".

"¿Qué decía ella?"

"Que ella estaba que ardía porque mantuvimos esto en secreto y luego ella se aseguraría y si es que estábamos mintiendo ella haría una barbacoa con nosotros".

Penny puso pausa. "¿Y tú le contestaste?".

Él alejó la vista del computador. "Por supuesto. Le recordé que no me gustaban las barbacoas y que si ella te tocaba le diría a mamá sobre esa ocasión en que ella dejó entrar a su habitación al vecino".

Penny soltó una risa y reanudó el juego. "Bien jugado".

Unos minutos de pelea pasaron y Sheldon volvió a pausar el juego. "¿Penny?".

"¿Sí?".

"¿Por qué lloraste cuando ellos trajeron nuestro pastel de bodas".

"Porque . . .No lo sé. Fue inesperado y yo estaba vestida de blanco y tú de negro, todos aplaudían y animaban tomando fotos, era todo tan lindo y no era como lo que había soñado alguna vez, pero se sentía bien. Y bueno me puse un poco emotiva". Dijo sonrojándose, mientras le disparaba otro rayo de luz a un troll pequeño. "¿Te avergoncé?".

"No". Negó con la cabeza "Me sentí raramente a gusto. No habría esperado que Howard informase al Resort y ellos enviasen un pastel de bodas".

"El mensaje que le envió, ese que leyó el Dr Gablehouser en voz alta, fue realmente tierno". Penny frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quizo decir con una 'tranquila ceremonia en la Pequeña Capilla Blanca en las afueras de Pasadena?".

"No tengo idea". Contestó Sheldon. " Yo no sabía que había una Pequeña Capilla Blanca en Pasadena". Reinició su juego. "Supongo que podemos mantenernos con la versión que él entregó, ya que tiene mucho más sentido para mi madre, quien sabe no bebo".

Penny asintió con la cabeza y bostezó. "¿Sabes?" Estoy realmente cansada. Y creo que me iré a dormir". Cerró la tapa de su computadora y la dejó en la mesita de velador al lado de su cabecera. "Buenas noches".

Sheldon cerró su computadora un rato después de que ella se hubo acomodado, cuando cerró los ojos murmuró. "Buenas noches Penny. . . querida".

Ella sonrió hasta que se quedó dormida.

Sheldon se desconectó del juego y cambió de página para revisar su página de facebook. Leonard me mando un intento de mensaje estando ebrio, llamándole '_basura' _cosa que él ignoró, ya que a él no me importaba y estaba también uno de Howard con un enlace, el cual también había sido enviado a su hermana y su madre.

"Oh Dios Mío" Balbuceó. "¿Qué es lo que has hecho?".

El enlace abría una página donde salía la imagen de una pequeña capilla. Abajo de la imagen estaba una lista de los matrimonios y otro enlace de los certificados de matrimonio con las firmas borradas.

En en subtitulo, salía su nombre seguido del de Penny.

Sheldon tomo aire antes de entrar al enlace.

Se quedó en shock mirando la imagen.

Legal.

Leggalmente casados.

Con Penny.

Aunque su primer pensamiento fue. "Vaya, que eficiente".

El segundo fue. "Penny va a matar a Howard. Y yo quiero ver".

Para ese entonces comenzó a investigar sobre las características del cuerpo humano y la manera más limpia de asesinar a alguien, pero eso fue antes de decidir que Penny escogiera el cómo, ya que eso sería mucho más divertido. No tenía dudas de que el haber crecido en una granja le otorgaba un mayor entendimiento sobre muertes brutales de que lo él tenía.

Sheldon dejó su computadora a un lado y se acomodó en la cama.

Tendría que mostrarselo a Penny en la mañana, estuvo tentado a no decirle a ella hasta que fuera nde regreso a casa, el Domingo en la tarde, pero pensó que decirle a Penny que ellos estaban de hecho legalmente casados mientras estaban manejando traía consigo una alta probabilidad de hacerse daño los dos cuando ella estrellase el auto.

Y tampoco le agradaba la idea de que él pudiera terminar caminando de regreso a casa, cuando ella descubriera que él lo sabía desde hace dos días.

Era mejor decirselo. O mejor aún . . .

El seleccionó el enlace con el teclado y se lo envió mediante un correo de Facebook.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.  
Quién sabe, como van las cosas podrían tener noticias mías pronto.

Besootes y cariños.

Recuerden dejarle su mensajito a** TempestJo** o suscribirse a la historia para darle reportes :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

**ACÁ TIENEN CAPITULO 11 **

**A DISFRUTAR!**

* * *

CH

Sheldon despertó ligeramente confundido. Había dormido bien, mejor de lo que él había pensado, ya que nunca dormía bien cuando le mentía a la gente.

Luego recordó que Wolowitz se encargó de que ya no estuviera mintiendo.

Dirigió su mirada a Penny, quién de algún modo cruzó a su mitad de la cama y se encogió a su lado. Quizás fue por el calor corporal extra, combinado con que técnicamente no le estaba mintiendo que le hicieron que durmiera bien.

La miró dormir por unos momentos. Era linda e inteligente, no una genio pero inteligente y era muy buena en los juegos de video. Nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo con esposa, pero en este momento, estaba seguro de que habría escogido a alguien con el mismo criterio.

A él no me le molestaría seguir casado con Penny.

Ella ciertamente requeriría ciertas "acciones" de su parte, acciones que se había empeñado en evitar durante su vida, pero esas acciones eran las mismas que le daban una posibilidad de procrear y él ya lo había notado, su sistema endocrino parecía responder a Penny.

Cosa que le recordó. Mejor salir de la cama y darse una ducha antes de qué Penny notara que es lo que estaba rozando su muslo.

Saltó fuera de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Apenas la puerta de este se hubo cerrado, Penny abrió los ojos.

Ella había estado despierta por un rato, disfrutando solamente el estar así y el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba. Ella sabía que el había despertado, le sentía mirarle, hasta podía sentirle pensar. . . .También notó el momento en que sus pensamientos trajeron a un Sheldon excitado.

Ciertas partes de él habían ido de duras a muy duras y fue ahí cuando él salió de la cama.

Ella siseó. Lástima porque a ella no le habría importado mucho. . .

Penny se sentó derecha en la cama. "¡Penny Mala!" Suspiró buscando algo en su computadora. ¡Una terapia de shock claramente la pondría en su lugar!

Unos minutos después, ella entró como una tromba al baño.

"¡SHELDON!"

La ducha estaba completamente empañada, pero era el vapor suficiente para que ella no pudiese ver nada interesante, no es que ella estuviese mirando, ya que ella estaba mirando aún la pantalla de la computadora en shock. "¡Estamos de verdad casados!".

"Penny, sal del baño".

"No".

"Penny. No estoy apropiadamente vestido".

"No estoy mirando" Le rebatió Penny.

La ducha se detuvo y Sheldon cogió una toalla para salir, con cuidado la amarró alrededor de su cintura. Normalmente él se habría rehusado a salir, lanzaría un ataque ella, él usaría un strike y luego le quitaría la conexión inalámbrica, pero era Penny y estaban realmente casados además de lucir molesta y no le gustaba que estuviese molesta.

Estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera, mirando la imagen del certificado de matrimonio. "¿Sheldon, qué es lo que haremos?".

La miró durante un segundo, ella lucía más preocupada que molesta, ahi el se giró y comenzó a escribir en el espejo empañado del baño.

**SLC PHD(x2) + PC + LMC = X**

_[Sheldon Lee Cooper PhD PhD + Penélope Cooper + Certificado Legal de Matrimonio = X ]_

Él entrecerró los ojos en frente de la ecuación y comenzó a escribir cosas dejado de esta, números y letras y signos cuadrados, trabajando rápidamente antes de que el vapor se fuera.

Se volteó a verle nuevamente y la pilló observándole, de inmediato chequeó su pulso.

Y anoto otro número y luego avanzó hacía ella y chequeándole el pulso a ella.

Ella parpadeó de vuelta, él estaba aún mojado, su cabello era un desorden y ¿él le estaba revisando el pulso?.

Él lucía sorprendido y corrió de vuelta al espejo a escribir otro número y otro cálculo.

Finalmente se aclaró la garganta.

"El desayuno será en unos minutos".

Penny parpadeó sorprendida. "¿Eso era? Todo eso y eso era todo?

Él ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y me contestó con calma. "Penny, solamente tenemos dos opciones. De las cuales ninguna de las dos podemos ponerlas a andar hasta el Lunes. Podemos continuar casados o desafiar la fidelidad del certificado y declararlo nulo. Pero como ya hemos acordado estar '_Casados'_ mientras dure el simposio. No veo razón para decidir en estos momentos". Hizo un gesto indicando la ecuación. "He ideado una hipótesis, pero debemos probarla primero y no planeo comenzar hasta después del desayuno".

Penny asintió y cerró la computadora, viéndolo así. Tenía razón. No había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer hasta el Lunes, de cualquier modo ella no estaba segura de querer tampoco. "Esta bien". Susurró. "Tengo que tomar una ducha".

El asintió y dejó el cuarto, llevándose la computadora de ella con él, murmurando algo acerca del vapor de condensación.

Ella abrió la ducha y observó como el vapor de agua invadía el cuarto nuevamente, excepto las marcas que Sheldon había escrito con sus largos dedos.

Acercándose trató de comprender la ecuación. **Sheldon Lee Copper, PhD** (dos veces), rodó los ojos, por supuesto él tenía que haber escrito eso, **+ PC** . . ¿Penny Cooper? **+ LMC **eso debería ser Certificado de Matrimonio Legal. todo eso equivalía a **X.**

El resto solamente parecían ser garabatos, excepto por dos pares de números que ella reconoció como los signos vitales. El primero era el de Sheldon y el segundo el de ella.

Ambos parecían estar elevados.

Ella se quedó viendolos.

Luego sonrió.

Ahora ella misma tenía unas pruebas que hacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno chicos, lo prometido es deuda!  
Espero le este gustando el ritmo que estoy cogiendo :) Si Dios quiere volveremos a tener el mismo que en un principio.

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, que los que siguen se vienen bueeenisimos.

Recuerden dejar su review acá o en la historia original que tiene el mismo nombre!

Besoos!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

**CAPITULO 12 :B JOJOJO**

**A LEER.**

* * *

CH

Eran exactamente las siete con treinta cuando golpearon las puerta y llegó el desayuno. Sheldon ya que se encontraba vestido y arreglado, había ordenado el escritorio para usarlo como mesa, agregando también una silla extra.

Luego del desayuno el debía comenzar a probar su hipótesis.

Mejor dicho, corroborarla.

Ya se había decidido, hizo sus cálculos basándose en su nivel de confort, atracción y de enojo ( porque tenia que reconocer que había hecho su mejor trabajo luego de discutir con Penny), esa era la principal opción para él por la que debería permanecer casado.

De hecho, ya se había mentalizado con mudar a Leonard al apartamento de enfrente y se encontraba pensando en nombres apropiados para bebés.

Dividió los panqueques del desayuno y les untó jarabe encima para comenzar a comer. Fue ahí cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, levantó la vista calmó y se congeló, automáticamente se llevó las manos a los ojos para cubrirlos.

"Está bien Sheldon". Dijo Penny sonriendo. "Estoy completamente cubierta, además me has visto con menos"

Él espió a través de sus dedos.

Ella avanzó hacia él y se agachó en su dirección, lentamente rodeó con sus brazos su cuello. "Además, ya estamos casados. Según el resto del mundo, nosotros ya deberíamos haber hecho muchas cosas más que el que me hayas visto desnuda" Bromeó mirando con atención los tendones de su cuello que se tensaban en señal de estrés.

En lugar de eso, su mano bajó lento y continuó comiendo, ignorando por completo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Sospecho que me costará un tiempo construir una resistencia" Guardó silencio. "Mientras tanto, come". Señaló su lugar en la mesa. "La primera exposición comienza a las nueve".

Penny estaba impresionada. No sólo no se había estresado, pero su pulso había aumentado notoriamente, sin embargo luego el había conseguido de alguna manera controlarlo.

Su mente de inmediato relaciono una forma práctica para probar esa habilidad.

Cómo por ejemplo, en la cama.

Se enderezó y se sentó donde era su lugar, enrrollada en una toalla. "¡Panqueques! Adoro los panqueques"

"Lo sé" Contestó Sheldon. "¿Aún no decides de qué forma matarás a Howard?.

"Estaba pensando en algo así, como una alimentación forzada en el bar_ 'Oh Henry' "._

Sheldon asintió. "Buena elección"._  
_

"Entonces". Murmuró Penny cambiando el tema. "¿Quién estará creando chismes en primer lugar?".

Sheldon sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

Para cuando ellos dejaron la habitación a las ocho cuarenta y cinco, él seguía hablando. Penny se había vestido en frente de él y este solamente se había detenido dos veces.

La primera vez para colgar la toalla de ella.

Y la segunda para fruncir el ceño y decir. "Penny, estoy bastante seguro de que dice sopa" Antes de desviarse por la tangente.

Para todas las otras cosas él lucía indiferente.

Pero Penny estaba observándole, vio sus orejas ponerse rojas y ahora había puesto su periódico sobre sus muslos y cómo su mirada se paseaba perdida por la habitación como si no pudiese enfocarse en algo específico.

Penny salió de la habitación sonriendo.

Estaba bastante segura de que le gustaba a Sheldon.

Y tambien estaba segura de que a ella le gustaba él, más de lo que debería.

Así que según la ecuación en el vidrio del baño, ella imaginaba que quizás, sólo quizás debería darle una oportunidad.

Ciertamente era mucho mejor partido que cualquiera de sus novios anteriores. Él no la presionaba, pero hacían todo lo que decía, estaba al tanto de que ella era un desastre y a él le gustaba su espaguetti, eso tenia que valer algo.

Sheldon una vez le había dicho a Raj que los matrimonios concertados tienen menos probabilidades de terminar en divorcios, ya que las personas involucradas sabían lo que se esperaba de ellos y lo que no.

Ellos tenían un contrato.

Sheldon adoraba los contratos.

Pero habían un par de cosas que ella no podía dejar de lado.

Una de ellas era el sexo.

Penny no era una infiel. Si ella estaba casada con Sheldon, ella no dormiría con nadie más, ni siquiera si él se lo decía. Por lo que la única forma de que trabajasen ese lado . . . Era tentándolo pra que tuviera relaciones con ella.

Y en base a todas las señales que le mostró esta mañana, no estaría tan reacio a eso. . . en algún momento.

Ella soltó un bufido.

¿A quién estaba engañando?.

Ella se estaba partiendo los sesos pensando en él y ni siquiera estaba ebria.

"¿Está todo bien, Penny?" Preguntó Penny.

"Sí. ¿Por qué?" Dijo parpadeando inocentemente.

"Tú bufaste. ¿Estás cogiendo un resfriado?" Le observó hacia abajo con severidad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza negando. "No, solamente estaba pensando en lo ridículo que es que no tengas uno de esos aún" Regañó Penny.

Sheldon sacudió su cabeza en apoyo. "Gracias Penny. ¡No podría estar más de acuerdo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chicos acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, disculpen por la tardanza. Problemas por aquí, por allá que terminaron conmigo trabajando, pero ya estamos mucho más libre. Espero lo disfruten mucho.**

Cariños para todos.  
Si Dios quiere, se viene un regalito para San Valentín.

Besooos. Gracias por leer y esperar.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

**Y se viene el siguiente, vamos paso a pasito!**

**A LEER.**

* * *

CH

El lago estaba tranquilo, azul y sobrenaturalmente hermoso. Penny se sentó en el borde del muelle en frente al resort, sus piernas se balanceaban y sus pies tocaban el agua. El sol se sentía cálido y suave en su espalda.

No es que ella estuviese estresada precisamente, estaba bastante lejos de eso, probablemente esta era el fin de semana más desestresado que había tenido en mucho tiempo y estaban recién a Viernes. Considerando todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas 24 horas, que fue mucho.

Sheldon se encontraba enfrascado en una de sus lecturas, susurrando comentarios en su oído, mientras ella trabajaba en un Sudoku que había colado con un lápiz, en realidad había traído dos pero cuando la persona a su costado había visto lo que hacia, había preguntado si podía tener uno también.

Penny había asentido y se lo alcanzó sin hacer comentario, mientras Sheldon entrecerraba la mirada hacia la persona, probablemente reconociéndola de alguna publicación o algo por el estilo.

Una mano tocó su hombro, ella alzó la vista.

"Te trajé un té" Dijo ayudándola torpemente.

"Gracias, Querido" Penny lo sujeto cuidadosamente. Un té caliente no era realmente su estilo, pero Sheldon siempre lo bebía y nunca parecía acalorarse lo suficiente como quitarse una de sus dos camisetas, por lo que ella estaba considerando comenzar a hacerlo también.

Él se sentó a su lado y se quitó cuidadosamente sus zapatos y calcetines para luego meter sus pies en el agua con un ligero suspiro.

"El agua no está fría". Penny le sonrió por sobre el borde de la taza.

"Mi exactamente" Sheldon rodaba los ojos. "¿Sabes cuantas bacterias adoran estas condiciones cálidas? Frío seria mucho más preferible".

"Si, pero el agua fría apesta cuando eres delgado y te metes". Señaló ella.

"No lo sabría decir" Refutó en un bufido.

"¿Cómo es posible que no te guste nadar?" Preguntó suave.

"Traté en un par de ocasiones cuando estaba en casa, pero fui mojado con muy poca delicadeza por mi padre, mi hermano o mi hermana. Siempre terminaba enfermo luego por tragar agua y luego cuando mi primo Fred se ahogó. Realmente no sentía deseos por acompañar a otros al lago". Dijo lánguido. "¿Penny que piensas del simposio hasta el momento?".

Aceptó su cambio de tema y frunció los labios. "El último tuvo mucha discusión".

"Debate estusiasta". Le corrigió él.

"No, estoy bastante segura de que la chica que llamó a ese tipo con lentes verdad simposionista de basura estaba discutiendo".

"Ese es un insulto ridículo" Siseó Sheldon. "Él es mucho más que eso".

"¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con la chica?".

"Dejando de lado que ella trató de besarme mientras estaba dando lecturas en Alemania, su padre es un profesor de la universidad en la que estaba, ella es en realidad bastante inteligente.

Penny interrumpió su frase. "¿Trató de besarte?"

Sheldoon balbuceó. "No lo disfrute"

Penny entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Por qué no?".

"Porque ella tenía 11 años y me seguía. además Dean se me acercó y me dijo lo que ella hacía era inapropiado, ignorando el que yo no le convidaba a que las hiciera, ni que eran agradecidas tampoco y nada me habría gustada más que el que la hubiesen enviado lejos" Regaño.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando ella te besó?".

Rodó sus ojos cuando ella se lo recordó. "Atándome mis cordones".

Penny rió.

Él la miró.

"No me estoy riendo de tí, sino que una chica de 11 años enredó tus cordones de modo de que tuvieras que inclinarte a su altura para amarrarlos y que ella pudiera besarte". Le aclaró.

Él la miró sorprendido. "Ohh así que ASÍ es como ella. . . Ohh nunca habría podido imaginarlo. Siempre le hago doble nudo" Balbuceó.

Penny sonrió. "Oye Sheldon, Mira allá". Dijo apuntando.

Él giró la cabeza instantáneamente. "¿Dónde?".

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y presiono sus labios contra su mejilla en un rápido beso. "Gracias por el té" Susurró.

Sheldon se había quedado congelado, así que lentamente giró su rostro hacía ella, con sus ojos mirando sus labios con curiosidad.

Sus pensamiento estaban alborotados en su mente, estaba tratando de saltarlos lo más rápido que podía. Penny le había besado, cosa no inusual para una pareja casa, pero ella había besado su mejilla, no sus labios, ¿por qué?.

Mientras hacían su albúm de bodas, ella no había tenido problema con besarle los labios. Quizás era por que él había hablado de su otro besos, el cual no había disfrutado y tal vez ella pensaba que estaba en contra de todos los besos pero eso no tenía sentido tampoco.

"Sheldon?" Ella le acarició la cara. "¿Estás bien?".

Él sonrió un poco. "Creo que prefiero el beso de ayer".

Penny arqueó una ceja. "¿Quieres probar de nuevo?" Sus labios se curvaron levemente, cosa que a él le pareció extrañamente excitante, se inclinó hacia adelante y juntó su boca con la de ella, sintió la sonrisa de ella ensancharse antes de responder el beso.

Sin fotógrafo viendo el beso fue un poco más largo, más significativo.

Y él no quería parar.

No fue hasta que su lengua le tocó los labios de forma tentativa, que se retiró para tomar una bocanada de aire.

Aún con la vista fija en su boca, ella pudo notar que sus manos temblaban un poco.

Ella respiró profundamente.

Sheldon le acababa de besar, porque quería y Oh Dios Mío fue . . . .sus pies eran jalea.

Y él quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero su oído vulcano escucho a gente venir por el muelle justo hacia donde estaban ellos por lo que hizo lo único en lo que podía pensar

Cogió su mano y depositó un beso en el dorso de esta, luego entrelazo sus dedos con ella y bajó lamirada a ver el agua que bañaba sus pies, trayendo de vuelta la ciencia a la conversación.

Penny sonrió y se inclinó ligeramente hacia él y reposo divagando. Él hablaba para calmarse y a ella siempre le gusto el sonido de su voz cuando estaba "ahí cerca" por lo que no le importó. Pronto ella misma habría escuchado el sonido de un grupo de personas acercándose y comprendió el por qué se había detenido.

Se comenzó a preguntar que otras aplicaciones prácticas tendía su audición. . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Muy feliz Día de San Valentín espero les haya gustado, sin haberlo premeditado el capítulo quedo perfecto para con las fechas.

Ojala hayan tenido un buen día y recuerden aquellas/os que se sienten solos, lo bueno tarda en llegar y de los errores se aprende :)

Recuerden los nuevos lectores que pasen a dejar un **FOLLOW** a la autora original **TempestJo **para que ella sepa que siguen su historia.

Cariñooos!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

**Disculpen la demora.**

**Disfruten :)**

* * *

CH

Leonard suspiraba y revisaba nuevamente su página de Facebook, mirando las fotografías gruñón. Oh, él había tratado de emborracharse lo suficiente para olvidar.

Pero de algún modo, no había sido suficiente.

Solamente bebió lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo. No había manera de que él fuera a creer hasta que lo viera, los viera por supuesto. Pero su reacción a la noticia probablemente no le había sumado puntos a su favor con Penny.

Por otro lado, una vez que Raj y Howard le encontrasen en el tercer bar al que fueron y hubiese tratado de algún modo de convencerle de que el hecho de que Sheldon estuviera casado podría ser bueno.

Por una vez, quizás así alguna de las maravillosas e inteligentes estudiantes le pusieran atención a él, ya que el nuevo estado de Sheldon lo dejaba fuera del mercado.

Y si lo peor era verdad y efectivamente se encontraban casado, tal vez se pudiera quedar con el departamento de Penny, tendría permitido silbar cuando quisiera y traer chicas sin dar ese aviso previo de veinticuatro horas escrito.

Eso sería genial.

Ya no tendría que es esconder su lufa nunca más o su secador de pelo y podría disponer de su ayuda memoria cuando él quisiera.

Podría ser divertido.

Lo que sería aún más divertido, sería planear y ejecutar su experimento para ver si Penny y Sheldon estaban mintiendo o no.

Sonrió y presionó la tecla de enviar. Con ese click invitaciones a una imprevista recepción de bodas viajarían muchas millas de cable hasta los correos de todos los cercanos y conocidos de Penny y Sheldon.

Preguntándoles si es que pudiesen estar ahí el Domingo aunque era un poco apresurado, pero él había visto a Mary Cooper, nada podría mantenerla alejada de ver con sus propios ojos (¡Jesús Bendito su muchacho por fin estaba casado!) y el papá de Penny que no dudaría en averiguar en qué cosa loca se había metido su hija ahora. . .

(Luego de un rato)

Sheldon estaba sentado con su computadora con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

"¿Que sucede?" Preguntó Penny saltando en la cama y encendiendo su computadora. Desde que se había casado con Sheldon, es decir ella solamente había casada con Sheldon, pretendiendo y demases sólo por veinticuatro horas, ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a cosas.

La vida con Sheldon era fácil. Estaba planeada y aunque ella sabía que podía salir del esquema y hacer algo espontáneo cuando quisiera, se sentía en cierto modo bien solamente estar ahí sentada y relajándose mientras explotaba trolls de Bulgaria.

El mantenía la cama caliente también, como una manta calentadora. Era maravilloso sumergirse en una cama caliente.

Sheldon giró su cabeza para mirarle, con una mirada extraña en su rostro. "Mi madre me acaba de informar, ya que sabe lo mucho que detesto las sorpresas, de que Leonard está planeando una recepción de bodas el Domingo cuando regresemos".

"Oh". Penny parpadeo y se inclinó para dar una mirada a su computadora y leer por sí misma. "Ok".

"Y asumo que si invitó a mi madre, probablemente también invitó a tus padres".

"Sí, probablemente". Levantó la mirada para verle. "¿Que hay de malo con eso?".

El se aclaró su garganta. "¿Tú padre realmente hará un rodeo en mi trasero?".

Penny sonrió. "No si tú le dices que tienes DOS doctorados".

"Oh" Sheldon parecía aliviado. "Muy bien, entonces será agradable ver a Meemaw".

"¿Viene tu abuela? Siempre he querido conocerla?".

"Por supuesto". Sheldon sonrió. "Ella me traerá galletas".

Penny se congeló y le miró esperanzada.

"¿Compartirías?".

Sheldon le miró y entrecerró la mirada. "Sólo s me ayudas a descubrir y desenmascarar el plan diabólico que esta llevando a cabo Leonard".

"Fácil". Asintió Penny. "Probablemente irá a hacernos una serie de preguntas y tratará de convencer a la gente de que no estamos realmente casados y tratará de salirse cómo si nada".

Las cejas de Sheldon se arquearon y él decidió crear un nuevo programa. "Tú, sí que le conoces bien. Y veo que tenemos ventaja. Yo crearé un cuestionario detallados y lo discutiremos en digamos . . "Miró su reloj. "¿Veinte minutos?".

"Trato" Asintió Penny "Yo pensaré en alguna preguntas también mientras les pateo el trasero a los franceses".

"Excelente". Sheldon guardó silencion, tipeando concentrado . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno disculpen la demora.

Trataré ahora que tengo una semanita libre de prácticas en hospital y de certamenes (exámenes) para ver si puedo salir con algún otro regalito.

Gracias por su paciencia. Si bien no se me hace díficil traducir la historia para nada, si me falta tiempo para hacerlo. Ese es el principal motivo de mi demora.

Espero sigan leyendo y dejando sus impresiones, recuerden que todos los comentarios son bien recibidos y entregados a **TempestJo**

**Cariños!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

Disfruteeen!

* * *

CH

Exactamente veinte minutos después Sheldon tocó el hombro de Penny.

"¿Estás lista para comenzar".

Penny cerró su computadora de golpe. "¡Sip!".

"Ok" Sheldon releyó nuevamente sus preguntas escaneandolas. "Creo que la mejor manera de hacer esto, es si vamos por turnos y cada quién debe contestar cada pregunta" Miró a Penny. "¿Estás de acuerdo?".

"Quieres decir que por cada pregunta que hagamos, ambos debemos contestar cada una, como si realmente nos hubiéramos propuesto casarnos".

"Acabo de decir eso".

Penny rodó los ojos. "Comencemos, Tú primero".

"Ohhhh. Excelente" Sheldon sonrió mirando el inicio de la lista. "¿Cuantos hijos te gustaría tener?".

Penny parpadeó. "Ehmm. No lo sé, supongo que ¿tres?".

Sheldon asintió. "Prefiero números pares. Dos o Cuatro, por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta el historial de partos múltiples en mi familia, quizás no podamos tener un control real sobre eso".

Penny se afirmó contra la pared. ¿Gemelos? ¿Dos mini Sheldons? ¿O más? Luego pensó en Missy se relajó. Quizás fuera un mini Sheldon y una mini Penny. Eso sería bueno, en realidad sería casi genial, una niña que pudiera llevar colitas (dos moños) y esas pequeñas gafas y un niño que. . . . ."

"¿Penny?".

Ella se sobresaltó. "¿Sí?".

"Es tu turno".

"Oh". Enderezó sus hombros. "¿Por qué me quieres?".

"Tú me cantas _Soft Kitty _cuando estoy enfermo, en lugar de escaparte como ellos, ni haces otras cosas". Replicó casi instantáneamente sin siquiera pensárselo.

Penny sonrió. A los chicos les habían sacado el rollo.

"¿Qué hay de mí?". Preguntó Sheldon viendo su pantalla con sumo interés.

"Eres un desafío para mí, me haces pensar y desear aprender y piensas que puedo ser más de lo que ya soy en la vida". Contestó con simpleza.

El levantó la mirada. "Tú puedes".

Penny le sonrió. "Tu turno".

"Oh. Esta bien. ¿Cual es tu posición favorita durante el coito?".

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos acerca de esa palabra?".

"Oh, tienes razón". Tipeó con rapidez en su computadora y repitió la pregunta. "¿Cual es tu posición favorita durante las relaciones sexuales?".

"¿Realmente piensas que Leonard preguntará eso?".

"En algún momento, sí".

Ella frunció el ceño. "Me gusta ir arriba".

"Ah, sí".

"¿Y tú?".

Sheldon tembló. "Dado que no tengo experiencia práctica más allá de una embarazosa situación con una chica de mi ciudad natal, cuando tenía diecisiete, yo había leído muchos textos al respecto y creí que sería bueno disfrutar lo que el Kama Sutra describe como '_Vil Rastrero'_".

"¿Has leído el Kama Sutra?".

"Sí, en su formato original. ¿Tú no?".

"Sólo la versión traducida. El mío tenía imágenes". Se explicó ella.

"¿Imágenes reales?".

Ella asintió. "Sip".

"Interesante". Hizo un pausa y escaneó su lista nuevamente. "¿Te duchas luego de haber tenido coi . . . relaciones sexuales?".

Penny pusó su expresión de inocencia. "Algunas veces inclusive he tenido relaciones EN la ducha".

Sheldon lamió sus labios y tragó. "Que eficiente".

"Muy eficiente". Dijo asintiendo. "¿Y tú?".

"Repito, sólo he tenido una pequeña experiencia práctica . . . .".

Penny le miró exigiendo respuesta.

"Lo hice en aquella vez". Dijo antes de callar.

"¿Pero SIEMPRE necesitarás un ducha?". Insistió. "¿O depende de las circunstancias?".

Sheldon le miró con curiosidad. "¿A qué te refieres?".

"Oh. . ." Penny jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su dedo. "No lo sé, yo estaba solamente . . ." Hizó una pausa. "teorizando".

"¿En qué sitios has tenido sexo Penny?". Preguntó con franqueza.

Ella se mordió el labio y con un sonrojo contestó balbuceando. "Ascensores, baños, clósets, autos, camionetas, cuadrimotos, casas, parques, hoteles, playas, lagos, piscinas, bañeras, colchones, pisos, camas, cocinas, salas de lavandería, callejones oscuros y detrás del escenario".

El pensó durante un momento. "Podría tomar una lo más pronto posible luego de ascensores, baños, autos, camionetas, parques, hoteles, playas, lagos, piscinas y pisos. Supongo que podría esperar un tiempo razonable luego de tener sexo en parques, hoteles, colchones, clósets, camas, mi cocina, la sala de lavado y detrás del escenario".

"¿Y los otros?". Preguntó Penny parpadeando sorprendida.

Sheldon sacudió su cabeza. "Yo nunca tendría sexo en una bañera o un callejón oscuro. ¿Acaso no tienes idea de la cantidad de gérmenes que hay ahí?" Regañó él.

"¡Maldición y yo que pensaba que con tu audición, el sexo en un lugar público sin ser pillados era algo factible!" Dijo Penny medio sarcástica.

Él chasqueó la lengua. "Los parques SON sitios públicos Penny".

Ella le miró con la boca ligeramente abierta.

NI siquiera había un indicio de algún futuro Bazzinga.

Pero definitivamente había un brillo en su mirada cuando él la miró.

"¿Penny?".

"¿Sí?".

"Es tu turno de preguntar?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Shhaaaarann!  
Espero que les haya gustado, se viene lo mejor, queda muy poquito :)

Gracias por su paciencia!

Dejen sus reviews y yo se los entregaré a Tempest en su nombre.

Cariñoos Nenas y Nenes!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie, ni tampoco alguna idea de esta historia en particular.  
Soy una mera traductora y ella una escritora fan del Sheldon/Penny. Pero la serie sigue siendo de Warner Channel.

Recuerden buscar las historias en inglés (que es la lengua original del fic) de **TempestJo "Upside Down"**

Disculpen la demora, el próximo viene en camino!

* * *

CH

Penny se mordió un labio. Este tema de las preguntas había ido más lejos de lo esperado, al menos por el momento. "Sheldon, no soy de esas personas que son infieles"

El inclinó la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla. "Estoy al tanto. También desprecio las infidelidades".

Penny asintió y se levantó cerrándole su computadora. "Sheldon, debes saber qué si decidimos permanecer casados, yo no te seré infiel" Le repitió. "También debes saber que no pasaré el resto de mi vida siendo la responsable de mis propios orgasmos" Dijo citando a la madre de Leonard. "¿Estás preparado para lidiar con eso? ¿Con los aspectos físicos de una relación?.

"Esas fueron dos preguntas" Alegó él.

Cuando ella no replicó el alegato, levantó la vista y le vio de reojo ligeramente cabizbaja. Había estado esperando retrasar esta conversación por lo menos hasta la próxima semana, pero al parecer no podría ser. "Penny" chasqueó los dedos. "Estoy al tanto de que no eres un Homo Novus como yo y que requerirás estimulación física y emocional de mi parte. Y he considerado esto y he descubierto que la idea no es . . ." Hizo una pausa, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. ". .. no es desagrable."

Penny parpadeó "¿Cuando consideraste eso? Desde que ellos había llegado apenas si habían tenido tiempo para pensarlo en demasía. Ella ni siquiera había encendido su teléfono celular nuevamente, probablemente tendría cien mensajes. . .

El lucia sorprendido. "Desde la primera vez que te ví".

"Espera" Penny le detuvo con su mano. "¿Tú has estado pensando en esto por AÑOS?".

Hubo un ronquido. "Por supuesto que no. Decidir que estaba o no atraído por tí me tomo sólo segundos, no años. No podía negar la respuesta física que me provocabas, no era como el desagrado que me provocaban otras de tu especie que había tenido el dudoso gusto de conocer, la idea de intercambiar fluidos corporales contigo no es repulsivo".

Penny se recostó de espaldas con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con una expresión facial que decía que claramente ella estaba pensando.

El no la hallaba repulsiva.

Que vuelco causó el comentario ese.

Y aún así, hablandolo como una persona normal, él había dicho que era la UNICA persona por la que se había sentido atraído. Eso era algo realmente raro y especial. Ser esa única persona. . .

"¿Estabas siquiera atraído a la persona con la cual tuviste sexo?". Cuestionó.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Fue ejercicio para satisfacer meramente mi curiosidad acerca de los procesos reproductivos y me asegura de estar adecuadamente protegida de que la reproducción no fuera a ocurrir. Cuando la primera vez fue insatisfactoria, traté nuevamente el año siguiente con alguién mas y también fue un fallo.

"Shledon, se supone que pierdes tu virginidad con alguien que realmente te gusta, por quien tienes sentimientos" Dijo Penny en un suspiro.

El lucia confundido "Pero nunca conocí a alguien que tuviera 'sentimientos' por mí y que fuera considerada como agradable".

"¿Pero entonces por qué lo hiciste?".

El le miró con una expresión que decía que le había salido un tercer ojo. "Para ver si podía".

Penny cubrió su rostro con las manos para esconder su sonrisa. Quizás pudiera parecer más un robot que un humano la mayoría del tiempo pero algunas veces, algunas veces era solamente. . . .era indescriptible. "¿Y pudiste?".

"Me sucedió en ambas oportunidades que 'Se me apagó' como diría Wolowitz, pero finalmente ninguno de los dos lo habiamos disfrutado y tampoco tenia deseos de repetir el proceso o ver a la chica nuevamente"

"Entonces, tu no estás en contra de seguir casado conmigo" Le repitió Penny incrédula. Ella sabía que esa falta de reactividad era un poco molesta, pero había asumido que él simposio era demasiado importante para él que solamente no lo había interiorizado por completo y no le interesaba realmente, al menos no hasta volver a casa.

Sheldon refunfuñó. "Tengo 29 años y tú eres la primera y única persona por la que me he sentido sexualmente atraído y una de las pocas féminas que en la actualidad me agrada" Hizo una pausa. "Que hace que otras personas me agraden. La idea de pasar el resto de mi vida como tu esposo no me desagrada". Cerró su computadora de forma perezosa. "Tambien resuelve el problema de mi madre insistiendo en que siente cabeza y el problema el tema de reproducir mis genes superiores en el futuro, sin mencionar los problemas con las estudiantes, creo que nos perdimos el buffet gratis.

Penny se paró en frente. "Eres tan romántico".

"¿Sarcasmo?".

"Sip."

"Tú preguntaste."

Ella asintió. "En efecto". Sinceramente ella había estado atraída por él desde un comienzo, sólo que él parecía tan distante y eso de que no tocaba las cosa, además de la actitud reluctante para con su círculo incluida ella. . . . Ahora ella comprendía que se encontraba lidiando con algo que la mayoría de la gente lidia en su adolescencia en el instituto., la atracción física, enamoramientos, que tu mejor amigo te robe lo la chica que te gusta. . . Han pasado años de eso y él seguía tras ella, ¿eso debía significar algo, verdad?

Su mente divagaba entre el beso que habían compartido hasta las fotos y luego a los papeles legales y ahora su pulso se había acelerado. El gato estaba tan vivo que estaba haciéndole hoyos a la caja.

Tambien sus padres estaban a la espera de que se casase, insistiéndole. No era una buena razón para casarse o mantenerse casada en este caso, pero quizás, sólo quizás... "¿Sheldon que sucedería si no somos sexualmente compatibles"

El regañó "¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?."

"Bueno, ehhm frecuencia o qué se yo" Dijo con la voz desvanecida. "¿Que hay si soy mucho para tí?".

El arqueo las cejas. " ¿Y que tal si yo soy demasiado para tí?".

Ella entrecerró la mirada. "Pues hay sólo una forma de averiguarlo".

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, pronto se acerca el fin.

Gracias por su paciencia y sus mensajes de alerta y suscripciones, espero si Dios lo permite continuar con otras historias!

Dejen sus reviews y yo se los entregaré a TempestJo en su nombre.

Cariños!


End file.
